


Trading Places

by livvylive



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Steve, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Bucky, posted without editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvylive/pseuds/livvylive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve switch things up for an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 500 word drabble. Instead it's 3000 words of sin. Enjoy.

God in heaven, Bucky looked good. Tied down, silk covering his eyes, cock already dripping. It wasn’t a sight Steve got to see often, but it was _beautiful_. They’d have to try this again sometime.

Normally it was Steve in Bucky’s place. He’d stopped at tying Buck up, but Steve himself was usually bound and gagged and blinded with handprints on his ass and a toy keeping him stretched until Bucky decided to fuck him. And Steve was always happy to be there. Bucky was the perfect Dom, blending pleasure and pain and grounding caresses just right to make Steve feel safe and free and sated. Steve was hardly a perfect sub. He got needy, he knew, and on bad days the things that were usually fun kinks could become hard limits without either of them fully realized it until Steve began to squirm and whimper in a way that had no place in their careful games. Bucky, though, Bucky always caught those little warning signs. Then it was grounding and talking and touching until they were ready to try again.

Tonight everything was different. Steve was the one in charge, and Bucky was the one trussed up so very beautifully on the bed. There had been a lot of talk leading up to this. Originally it had been Steve’s idea. He’d wanted to see what Bucky saw and to try and make his dark-haired sweetheart feel the same things Steve did when they played. There had been some pushback at first. Bucky had been… not reluctant, but disinterested. He didn’t see the point. _“If it ain’t broke, babe…”_ In the end, though, Bucky had given in. _“Only if it will make you stop pouting. Weren’t you a soldier of some sort? Sure not acting like it.”_

So here they were. Steve had taken his time tying Bucky up. They were using the soft silk scarves, not the leather cuffs or rough rope Steve sometimes liked. Even if he wanted to be in charge, Steve didn’t want to hurt Bucky. Being on the receiving end of pain could be incredible, but giving it seemed decidedly unsexy. Pleasure and control, on the other hand, could be separated from pain. Pleasure and control could be fun. Those were the things Steve had focused on while he was tying the shorter man to the bedposts. He knew just where to touch Bucky to get him all worked up, and there was a damn good reason Buck usually kept Steve gagged during their games. He liked the way Steve talked, and they both knew it. A few whispers, the right words here and there as skin and silk brushed hot skin, soon had Bucky’s hips moving and low grunts leaving him as he fought the urge to try and take charge. It had been hard, visibly so, for Bucky to yield to Steve the way Steve so naturally did for his Dom. A little more talk had him relaxing until he simply gave in. The tension had left him all at once, flooding from his form as he melted into Steve’s touch. It had been one of the hottest things Steve had ever seen.

Now here they were, the red silk standing out sharply against Bucky’s pale skin and dark hair where the scarves wrapped tightly around his limbs. His forehead was pressed to the cool sheets, his knees drawn up under his prone form. The cock hanging between his legs was hard and heavy, and smeared precome on the soft skin of his thigh as it throbbed softly. Steve stood behind him, one broad hand pressed firmly to the small of Bucky’s back to ground him the same way he grounded Steve when their positions were reversed. Steve himself was still fully dressed. Being fully dressed while he stripped and tied Buck had made the scene feel more real. It made Steve feel powerful and in control. More importantly, it made him more keenly aware of what Bucky was trusting him with. The man on the bed was helpless now, no matter how strong he was. To know that he trusted Steve not to hurt him was… It was indescribably intimate and sweet and touching and… And Steve wasn’t good enough with words to describe it, really.

He was better with his hands. Deciding that he’d kept Buck waiting long enough (and he waited so well, so quiet and patient), Steve let his hand slide down along the curve of the shorter man’s ass. “You’re doing so well, handsome,” he murmured, noting with a flush of pride the way the praise made Bucky twitch. “I’m proud of you. You’re doing so good. Good, good, good little Buck…” There it was, another little twitch. And a gasp, too, like a moan had only just been cut off. Oh, he’d forgotten how much Bucky liked praise. Honestly, Steve liked giving it just as much. “I think you deserve a reward,” he continued warmly. “Don’t you, doll?” No answer. That was good. One of the rules had been no talking.

Both Bucky and Steve were always very careful about rules. It was what made relationships like theirs work, and when they stepped outside their comfort zones the rules mattered even more. The first rule had been that Bucky wasn’t allowed to talk, except to check in or use his safe word. Steve liked talk and praise almost as much as Bucky did, and having too much talk coming from the man who usually put him in his place in the bedroom would have thrown Steve off too much for their game to work out well. On the flip side of things, being allowed to talk would have had Bucky more focused on advising and teaching Steve than on simply letting go. They’d had a few practice sessions, but now that they were deep in the real deal Bucky was supposed to be silent. The second rule was that the scene was strictly limited to the things they’d discussed in detail before they’d started. Normally they both liked a little spontaneity in their play, but laying everything out beforehand this time was just a matter of safety. That rule had been mostly Steve’s. The third, though, was all Bucky’s. It was classic Bucky, really, always trying to take care of his Steve. _“If you get uncomfortable, you untie me and safeword out and we take care of it. No ifs ands or buts. I don’t care how good it’s going up til then.”_

There were other rules, of course, but they were just the normal ones. Those three were the new ones, and it was the second that was on Steve’s mind as he planned his next few moves. They’d laid out a plan, with a precision Bucky had teased him for, and Steve didn’t want to mess it up. “I think you’ve been good enough for a reward, haven’t you?” he asked teasingly, pinching Buck’s ass. “I think I should make you feel real good, handsome.” His fingers trailed lower, just brushing taught skin and muscle as he explored Bucky’s form. The pad of his fingers barely ghosted over the man’s entrance, teasing without offering any real relief. “Oh yeah,” Steve murmured softly. “Real good.”

His goal wasn’t to tease Bucky forever, so when the tips of Steve’s fingers reached the thin skin shielding Bucky’s balls he didn’t pull away or hesitate. Instead he let his fingers explore lower still, along the underside of the shorter man’s shaft. By the time he reached the tender spot just below the head of Buck’s cock his sweetheart’s breathing had become audible. Poor Bucky was practically gasping, and the sheer effort Steve could see him pouring into staying silent made the blonde’s heart swell with pride.

“Does that feel good?” he whispered, knowing damn well he wouldn’t receive a reply. “Sounds like it feels good, huh?” Steve let his forefinger trail across the head of Buck’s cock, gathering the precome beaded there, and won a tiny moan for his efforts. “ _There_ we go. It’s okay, baby. You can moan for me. Let me hear how good it feels. Good job, handsome.” Obviously encouraged by Steve’s praise, Bucky moaned again. To reward him, Steve finally wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s shaft and began stroking slowly. Another low moan, rich and throaty, escaped the man on the bed.

To say Steve was turned on would have been an understatement. He’d been hard since the silk ropes had come out of their box. Listening to Bucky moan and watching the way his muscles flexed and moved beneath his skin had Steve _aching_ , but despite the arousal thrumming through his veins Steve didn’t want release. What he wanted was more emotional than that, and it was just what he was already getting from watching Bucky unravel beneath his touch. It was more profound than just sex.

A particularly loud moan pulled Steve’s thoughts away from his own desires. “Hey,” he said curtly, wanting to make sure he had at least a little of Bucky’s attention. “This isn’t the end of things. I don’t want you coming yet, Buck.” The words were surprisingly easy to say, despite their being more or less lies. This was the game they’d decided on. Bucky would try not to come, and Steve would make him. Then Steve would get to punish him for breaking the rules. Looking at it from a dominant perspective for the first time, Steve could see how stupid it sounded. Having suffered through the same as a sub, however, he knew how good it could feel. “You hear me? Don’t you come, handsome.”

Bucky came less than five minutes later. It wasn’t a sudden thing. Steve was utterly merciless, fingers gliding across skin that felt like velvet wrapped around hard iron until the trussed-up man was twitching and fighting the silk ropes holding him down. They may as well have been iron for all they gave way. And the _sounds_ Bucky made… They were something else. Steve could have been blind and he still would have been able to track just how close Buck was to the edge. The closer he got to coming the louder he was, fighting to hold off his orgasm with everything he had. It was beautiful. Listening to him come was more beautiful still. His cries reached a crescendo and his muscles flexed and strained as he thrashed in place until, suddenly, there was a perfectly still moment. If Steve could have taken a picture he would have done it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, there was no camera nearby, and in a heartbeat the stillness was gone. A low, throaty cry filled the air as every muscle in Bucky’s body tensed and released. Come spattered against his thigh and Steve’s palm, gathering in the larger man’s palm. If waiting for Bucky to come had been beautiful, watching him come was sheer perfection.

Mindful of just how intense it could be to finally find release during a scene, Steve made sure to gentle Bucky down from his high. His hand was slow to leave Bucky’s cock, but he was mindful of how sharp the pleasure-pain of overstimulation could be. The other hand slid slowly up along Bucky’s ass and back to his back, stroking in tiny circles. His fingers paused where they found tension, massaging until it disappeared. Little kisses, pressed to whatever skin Steve could reach, contributed to the slow relaxation until it seemed like Buck was going to melt into the bed.

“God,” Steve breathed hoarsely, finally letting Bucky’s cock fall back against his thigh. He couldn’t resist lifting his come-stained hand to his lips to lick it clean as Bucky panted raggedly on the bed. “God,” he whispered again. He wanted to praise Bucky, to tell him just how good he looked and how perfect he was, but he couldn’t. That wasn’t the scene. Bucky had broken the rules, and that warranted punishment.

But _god_ , Bucky was incredible.

Finally, knowing he couldn’t let the moment last forever, Steve crawled onto the bed next to his lover. One hand rested heavily on Bucky’s shoulder. “Color?” he asked, doing his best to speak clearly enough to cut through whatever fog Bucky might be floating in.

“…green,” came the eventual, gruff reply. To Steve’s surprise, and slight disappointment, Bucky sounded surprisingly lucid. A little dazed, a little hazy, but nowhere near as far gone as Steve usually got. Oh well.

“’Kay.” Just like that the gentle stroking and touches stopped, and Steve’s voice turned hard. “You broke the rules, Buck. I said you couldn’t come, and look what you went and did.” The sound Bucky made might have been contrite. It was hard to tell. Grunts could only communicate so much, really, but in the end it didn’t matter. Bucky had broken the rule. No matter how sorry he was, that meant it was time for a punishment.

“That wasn’t a good thing you did.” In all honesty, Steve wasn’t too sure how to talk to Bucky at this point. Praise was easy, but when it came to building up to punishment he was out of his depth. Best to just get on with it. “I’m gonna spank you for that, Buck.” The hand on the relaxed man’s back slid lower, cupping the curve of his ass. Steve could feel Bucky tensing beneath the touch in anticipation of what was coming. “I think you’re tough, aren’t you? So it’s gonna be fifteen times. Won’t make you count, but I’m gonna make you feel it.” He pinched Bucky’s ass on a whim, and won a sharp gasp for his efforts as Buck tried to pull away. “You ready?”

Bucky nodded.

With that, Steve sat back on his knees. The hand on Bucky’s shoulder fell away, but the one on his ass began moving in small circles. The gentle movements were sharply interrupted by the first slap. It wasn’t as hard as it could have been. It wasn’t that hitting Bucky felt wrong. They’d practiced and talked enough that Steve knew it was okay. It was play. Despite that, Buck had taught Steve better than to start out at a hundred percent. The trick (and fun) was all in warming up. Even if it was soft, however, the sound of it cracked through the air like a whip and the sharp sensation had Bucky jerking away. The next few hits didn’t garner quite the same response, but it wasn’t long until the pale skin of Bucky’s ass was turning red.

Once he was convinced Bucky was as warmed up as he needed to be, the tied man rocking ever so slightly with each blow, Steve upped the ante. It was surprisingly fun. Some of the slaps were harder than others, and some came quickly while others were spaced out so much that Bucky almost relaxed before the next came. The ways Bucky reacted, sometimes crying out or grunting and sometimes simply twitching and struggling against the ropes, made Steve want to go longer. He could play the game all night, seeing how easy it was to make Buck fall apart when his palm landed on this spot or the other, but that was far beyond the bounds of their scene. Maybe there would have to be a next time.

“Fifteen.” The last spank was a soft as the first had been, but it landed squarely on reddened skin and made Bucky _howl._ This time, however, Steve’s hand rested on Buck’s ass instead of pulling away. He knew from experience that the other man’s skin would be so tender that Steve’s palm would feel like sandpaper, but the massaging was important. It made the pain go away, slowly. And it was nice to just touch Bucky.

Just as he had earlier, Steve took his time easing Bucky out of the moment. This time, however, he reached for the silk ties when he felt Buck begin to relax. “Apple,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s dark hair as he leaned across his back to undo the ties.

“Gotcha,” Bucky croaked in reply. He stretched as his arms were released, rolling his shoulders and waiting patiently for his legs to be freed. Steve made quick work of the ties, then eased Bucky onto his back with altogether more support than was necessary. He wanted to help Bucky, even if the man seemed a little amused by Steve’s mother henning. Once he was sure that Buck was comfortable, Steve scrambled off the bed and reached for the bottle of water he’d left sitting on the bedside table. He cracked it open and handed it to the naked man, then leapt back onto the bed to try and gather him in a bear hug.

Bucky replied with a hoarse laugh. “Slow down. You don’t have to pile on all the aftercare at once.” His words were slow and a little slurred, and he sucked down the water greedily.

Despite the reassurances, Steve seemed a touch worried. “Did I hit too hard?” he asked, brow furrowed. “I didn’t want to hurt you too badly. I-“

“Stoooooop,” Bucky drawled. It took him two tries to get the cap on the water bottle, but once it was sealed he dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor. “Recap later. Got it?” Everything about Steve was crying out for the same sort of reassurance Buck usually gave him after their scenes, and the shorter man wasn’t above taking charge just a little to keep things on track for both their sakes. Steve’s worry had a way of getting in the way of things.

“…right,” Steve murmured, pulling Bucky closer and trying not to look embarrassed. “Got it.” The meek reply had Bucky rolling his eyes.

“You were fine,” he said reassuringly. “Great. ‘M just foggy.” Steve relaxed at that, and Bucky was confident that the conversation was done. It was odd, coming off of subbing and still taking control enough to reassure his normally-confident lover, but he didn’t mind. It was the way things went, sometimes. And Steve was good enough at cuddling to make up for it. Satisfied that they were both where they needed to be, Bucky shifted in Steve’s arms and settled himself comfortably between the taller man’s legs. One eyebrow inched upwards when he felt the hard length of Steve’s cock pressed against his back. “Huh. Thought you weren’t serious ‘bout not wanting to come.” Silence, and a blush from Steve, made him chuckle. “We’ll take care of that soon, babe.”

“Promise?”

“Only if you ask nice.”


End file.
